One shot - Bajo la lluvia
by crismoster
Summary: "Me gusta pensar que cuando lluvie, el corazon de la tierra y el cielo se unen" "Son esos momentos en que pienso que podria ser feliz, cuando bajo de la lluvia dejo de pensar en ti" Frases sobre lluvias


Bajo la lluvia

Tarde del domingo, ultimo día de la semana y más importante aun, tu ultimo día como consejera exploradora, con 15 años ya y el ciclo lectivo a la vuelta de la esquina lamentablemente ya no puedes seguir ayudando a las novatas exploradoras, si quieres cumplir todos tus objetivos extracurriculares del nuevo año necesitaras más tiempo, y es el tiempo justamente lo que ahora esta en tu contra

Aprietas el paso cuando las primeras gotas caen y observas el cielo que anuncia una tormenta, fufas un poco pues cuando saliste el día era tan soleado como el primer día de verano, tu idea de correr se desvanece cuando el chaparrón te hace su victima así que disminuyes el paso, llegar a casa seria lo ideal pero eso te aseguraría un resfriado así que te diriges aun que sin gana a la parada de autobús más cercana esperando te sirva de refugió hasta que la tormenta disminuya,

Tras unos minutos de andar al fin deslumbras una parada pero de pronto, al otro lado de la acera una escena peculiar capta toda tu atención, un hombre joven cubre a su novia supones tu con su gabardina mientra ambos corren riéndose como adolescentes enamorados, tu romántica como eres quedas fascinada con tal escena y observas a la pareja hasta perderse en una esquina,

Emprendes nuevamente tu camino y sin buscarlo tus pensamientos te llevan a el, como en los últimos 8 años de alguna forma siempre terminas pensando en el, te sonrojas sin razón y te recriminas mentalmente por ser tan soñadora, llegas a la parada y a pesar de haber ya alguien hay solo lo ignoras y comienzas a exprimir tu cabello ofuscada en tus pensamientos,

Y aunque muchos te hayan dicho que es algo insano insistir tanto tiempo con la misma persona, tu sabes y juras que tu amor es sincero y puro y lo único que lamentas es no tener el valor de confesarlo, aunque prácticamente todo Dansdylle conoce tus sentimientos hacia el joven Phineas menos obviamente el mismo, sabes que eres tu quien debe dar el primer paso aunque todo pareciere imposible ahora pero…,

Nuevamente Isabella se perdía en un mundo de fantasía donde todo era distinto, Phineas se comportaba como un hombre y reconocía sus sentimientos para después volar juntos en un arco iris prometiendo amarse para toda la eternidad, no obstante avía una vos que repetía con insistencia su nombre sacando a la joven de su ensoñación, más al reconocer aquella voz, Isabella se giró horrorizada perdiendo todo el color en el acto,

Phineas Flynn siendo como era se sintió extrañamente herido cuando su amiga de años se sentó a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, más recordando como estaban las cosa con la chica no se sorprendió, sin embargo su curiosidad era más grande que sus otras virtudes, y ciertamente se sentía curioso sobre aquello que agobiaba a su amiga ya que nunca antes vio a alguien cambiar tanto de color como de gestos faciales en tan poco tiempo,

Noto claramente como fruncía el ceño o sonreía tierna como solo ella podría hacerlo, se sonrojaba, volvía a la normalidad, movía su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación o ponía una extraña mirada que tacharía de soñadora, y así paso unos minutos, viendo a su amiga tratando de adivinar en que pensaba, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se sintió entupido ya que nuevamente la observaba descaradamente sin respeto por la posible reflexión intima que pidiera estar llevando a cabo, comprendiendo esto decidió que lo correcto seria hacerle saber a Isabella de su presencia así que insistió hasta al fin conseguirlo,

Isabella no podía creerlo, a su lado se encontraba el dueño de sus pensamientos, lo observo varias veces dudando de su existencia, era imposible que Phineas estuviera a su lado solo en boxer verdad?

-Puedo explicarlo- Simple y rápidas palabras rompieron el silencio que se avía formado, Isabella notando la realidad de la situación solo atino a sonrojarse has un punto que parecería que en cualquier momento saldría humo por sus orejas, Flynn alarmado por el abrupto cambio de estado de su amiga hizo lo mas lógico en ese momento,

Con gracial velocidad tomo el rostro de la adolescente entre sus manos y luego pego su frente con la de ella, esta no esperando tan abrupto movimiento departe de Phineas, solo pudo mover su cabeza hacia tras y luego rápidamente hacia adelante propinando un poderoso topetón

-Isabella que haces?!-Fue el reclamo del adolescente que masajeaba la zona impactada

-Tu que estas haciendo?!-

-Solo quiero comprobar si tienes fiebre, pareces estar hirviendo así que no te muevas-Sentencio el joven Flynn retomando la misma posición

-Al parecer no es nada, creo me preocupe sin razón- razono alejándose lentamente, sabiendo que ella no diría nada comenzó a vestirse, ese silencio incomodo era bien conocido por ambos y para ambos era desagradable

La relación entre Phineas y Isabella fue cambiando en los últimos años a tal punto que era imposible compararla a la que tenia cuando niños, todo comenzó cuando Phineas noto la actitud y atención distinta que tenia Isabella para con el, ello llevo a muchos cuestionamientos departe del joven y siendo alguien de saber, el no haber encontrado ni una simple respuesta en tanto tiempo lo ofuscaba y frustraba de sobre manera,

De igual forma Isabella sentía frustración pero la de ella era generada al no poder declarar sus sentimientos, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el numero de chicas que coqueteaban con Phineas fuera aumentando con el paso de los años,

Si bien esa combinación de celos, ofuscación y frustración y demás no fue notada al principio, con el pasar del tiempo solo fue creciendo, hasta que finalmente en el ultimo año comenzó a hacer estragos en la relación de los viejos amigos

Phineas fue el primero en perder la paciencia por así decirlo, tomo la insana costumbre de invadir el espacio vital de la chica también de observarla y analizarla por momentos prolongados, pero el intento más desesperado de Phineas por encontrar respuestas fue el comenzar a preguntar directa e irracionalmente,

Como por ejemplo "Que rayos te sucede conmigo?" o "Por que te empeñas tanto en ayudarme?" preguntas que solo llevaban a respuestas insatisfactorias como "Acaso debería sucederme algo contigo?" o "Pensé que eso hacían los amigos, genio" y esto solo llevaba a discusiones hirientes, cansadas y sin sentido

Isabella por su parte solo podía estar a la defensiva, comenzándose a sentir atemorizada de que Phineas descubriera sus sentimientos y la rechazara sin compasión, adopto una actitud totalmente opuesta a la que antes tenia, y así llegaron a el punto donde se hirieron tanto que ya ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, hasta ahora

-Y?- La voz de Isabella resonó bajo la lluvia que parecía disminuir por momentos

-Y que?-

-No vas a contarme por que estas… así-

-Debería hacerlo?-

-Pues si no quieres no lo hagas!… solo olvídalo- Isabella se había negado a dirigir siquiera

una mirada a Phineas y nuevamente hablaba sin pensar, de pronto sintió algo sobre su cabeza

-Sécate o pescaras un resfriado- hablo el pelirrojo ya vestido mientra buscaba algo en el bolso que llevaba –Tuvimos un partido con los muchachos pero fue cancelado por la lluvia.

-No tienes por que contármelo-Interrumpió la joven

-Lo hago por que quiero… En fin, cuando me dirigía hacia aquí se me hizo imposible no mojarme y al llegar pensé que nadie vendría así que decidí cambiarme y esperar que la lluvia cesara, pero al parecer últimamente solo tengo malas ideas-

Termino de hablar pasándole una blusa rosa a Isabella

-Y… esto?- Ropa de una mujer joven, celos activados

-Es de Cándase, al parecer tome su bolso por error pero para mi suerte también tenia ropa de Jeremy- Continuo inculcando en el bolso ignorando el peligro a su lado, buscaba una prenda inferior para Isabella

-La encontré!... ten- Dijo ofreciéndole una falda blanca más al ver que la chica aun seguía con sus prendas húmedas, solo mostró una mueca de escepticismo –Por que no te cambias?-

-No voy a desnudarme frente de ti!-Exploto Isabella con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Tsk' como si pudieras mostrarme algo que nunca haya visto-

-Eso que significa?-

-Significa que la próxima vez que salgas de la ducha cierres tus cortinas antes de cambiarte- Phineas flechen desafiando a la muerte en todo momento

-El cuerpo humano no es un misterio para la ciencia…. La violencia es la repuesta equivocada en situaciones sin importancia-

-Que estas murmurando?- Fue la fría pregunta de una abochornada Isabella que a regañadientes se despojaba de sus prendas, por suerte su ropa interior impediría mostrar al Flynn más de lo que ya había visto

-No tenias por que golpearme, te dije que fue un accidente y me disculpe- Palabras del joven cuyo cachete izquierdo mostraba una flamante marca roja de una fina mano

-Espero que Ferb no haya formado parte de ese accidente-

-Dudo que a el le interesé chicas de tu edad-

-Que quieres decir?-

-Tks` no quiero hablar de ese traidor- Hablo resentidamente al recordar como su hermano lo abandono reiteradamente por una mujer gótica, incluso hoy al salir de la cancha, la misma mujer apareció en una moto y Ferb sin siquiera despedirse se marcho con ella

Un gracias y un de nada después y nuevamente el silenció, más esta ves no era incomodo y si bien la lluvia había aminorado bastante aun caía una ligera llovizna y el viento frió transformaba el ambiente en un clima más invernal haciendo que ambos se fueran acercando más hasta estar lo más juntos posible

Pasaron los minutos y Isabella solo disfrutaba al estar en tranquilidad y al lado de la persona que ama, esperando que nada arruinase el momento

Phineas por su parte tubo un pensamiento, que se convirtió en una idea, hasta finalmente llegar a un plan que lo consumió por completo, observó a Isabella por un momento, ella era más pequeña diez quince centímetros máximo, se observó el mismo, el era más fuerte, al ser el tipo de persona que nunca se queda quieta todos los deportes que practico desde niño comenzaban a notarse en su desempeño y un poco en lo físico,

Nuevamente fijo la mirada en Isabella que tarareaba una canción que no tenia importancia para el, preguntándose a si mismo si era correcto hacer lo que pensaba, más según sus cálculos poseía una gran probabilidad de éxito, el quería, necesitaba, exigía una repuesta y la única forma que lo conseguiría seria acorralando a su presa, ya que en el pasado al intentar conseguir respuestas por medios de la palabra Isabella siempre escapaba, la única forma que le quedaba atraparla presionarla hasta que le de una repuesta y el la conseguirá

Y aunque existían muchas consecuencias desastrosas en este plan, Phineas jamás consideró a las consecuencias un impedimento para llevar a cabo sus planes, recordando una vieja frase de la humanidad "Solo aquel que este dispuesto a fracasar horriblemente, triunfara exitosamente" obtuvo las fuerzas necesaria para dar inicio al plan confesión

Si bien Isabella se consideraba una chica de gran sentido intuitivo y de siempre estar preparada para lo inesperado, para ella Phineas era alguien que escapaba a todas sus habilidades, como si le fuera imposible predecir o reaccionar a lo que este hiciera

Y nuevamente sucedía, en tan solo segundos Isabella se encontraba presa del joven Flynn, quien la apresaba desde atrás por encima de los brazos impidiendo cualquier intento de escape, la mente de la chica comenzó a sufrir estragos cuando noto como su trasero reposaba en la entrepierna del joven adolescente, alarmada por la posición en la que se encontraba, comenzó a forcejear generando un peligroso rozamiento que rápidamente obtuvo reacciones obvias de ambos cuerpos

Phineas por su parte, comenzó a notar los primeros inconvenientes en su plan, ya que no considero el factor "reacción corporal" ahora se sentía sumamente abochornado, pero es que le era imposible no reaccionar de esa manera teniendo a una chica como Isabella sobre el, esta reacción solo aumentaba con el forcejeo, ya que solo generaba más rozamiento entre ambos cuerpos

Isabella por su parte se encontraba desesperada, tras minutos de forcejeos en vanos, solo había conseguido empeorar las cosas, los botones de su blusa comenzaron a volar dejando al descubierto su brasier, así también el cierre de su falda comenzó a deslizarse amenazando que en cualquier momento su prenda inferior se pierda, y para empeorar su situación era imposible ignorar la erección del adolescente que la tenia apresada, si alguien los viera en ese momento seguramente Isabella saldría en las noticias de la noche y Phineas terminaría en una jefatura con una demanda por intento de violación

Cuando al fin Isabella detuvo el forcejeo por el cansancio, Phineas avergonzado hasta las orejas decidió comenzar el ataque verbal

-Bien ya que terminaste de intentar escapar creo es hora de repuestas- Si bien la mente de Isabella estaba sufriendo estragos en ese momento, ahora que Phineas comenzó a hablarle al oído su salud mental prácticamente pendía de un hilo

-No se de que hablas- con la pocas neuronas activas esa fue la corta repuesta de Isabella

-Se termino Isabella, ya no hay excusas, y por como la tormenta parase regresar dudo que alguien venga a tu rescate, no existe nada que me haga soltarte- palabras que resonaron duramente

-Ahora responde, ¿Por que?- Una gran pregunta que solo consiguió silencio

-Deja ese silencio inútil, y dime por que?- Y nuevamente Isabella intentaba escapar pero Phineas ya estaba harto de esa rutina

-No más de lo mismo- Haciendo gala de su fuerza giro a Isabella y sin ninguna delicadeza la arrojo sobre la banca restante, posesionándose sobre su presa la tomo por las muñecas para evitar cualquier forcejeo, ahora se encontraba frente a frente

-¡Se acabo el juego! ¡Basta de escaparte! ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡Y las quiero ahora!- Phineas perdió el poco control que tenia pues ya estaba harto de la situación

-Responde de una maldita vez!- el grito resonó bajó la lluvia que crecía con los minutos, más no hubo respuesta, Isabella solo giró su rostro ocultando sus ojos que delataban pequeñas lagrimas contenidas, nuevamente no tenia el valor de confesarse alejando cada vez más a quien amaba

-Por que insiste en seguir callada?! Acaso no entiendes que se acabo?! No ves que ya no hay salida?! No ves lo que causas en mi?! Responde?!- Phineas cada ves se exasperaba más con el silencio de la adolescente bajó suyo

-Dime por que?! Por me tratabas diferente cuando niños?! Por que me prestabas tanta atención?! Por que siempre tienes esa mirada cuando te veo a los ojos?!- Con cada pregunta se iba rompiendo el muro que Isabella había puesto entre los dos

-Por que Isabella?! Acaso me vez como un fenómeno?! Te empeñabas tanto en ayudarme por que sentías pena por mi?! Es que te reías a mis espaldas de mis planes cuando niño?!Es que siempre que estuviste presente esperabas verme fracasar?! Tal vez nunca me consideraste ni siquiera tu amigo!- Las teorías más dolorosas salieron a flote, mientras por dentro Isabella gritaba que nada de eso era cierto que ella lo amaba con toda el alma, más por fuera solo veía con temor a Phineas, este sintiendo esa mirada como una daga en su pecho ya que solo confirmaba sus preguntas y también por que el silencio otorga

-Así que es verdad, nunca fuiste mi amiga-

-No me llames así- Fueron frías las palabras que pronunciaron los labios Isabella

-Que?-

-No me llames amiga- Tras años de ser tratada como tal Isabella por fin exploto, nunca odió tanto una palabra, por que así el la veía, la trataba, la quería, como a una simple amiga y ese trato poco a poco fue hiriendo su corazón, Phineas incomprendiendo la situación se sintió herido y reacciono abruptamente

-Por que? Pensé que eso eras amiga? O acaso no me crees merecedor de llamarte así amiga?- El tono irónico y despectivo era desbordado con cada palabra

-Dije que no me llamaras así!- Por parte de Isabella la barrera y el control que tenia ya estaban perdido

-Por que amiga? Tanto te ofende que te llame así amiga?-

-Dije que pares!-

-Entonces confírmalo! Di que me odias! Admite que solo soy un fenómeno para ti!- Las palabras de Phineas fueron duras y contundente

-Eso no es verdad!-

-Claro que lo es!-

-No! Nada es como tu crees!-

-Entonces como es!? Dispara de una vez Isabella!-

-Jamás te vi como un fenómeno! jamás sentí pena por ti! y nunca te odiaría!- en ese momento Phineas libero a Isabella quien se reincorporó y observaba directamente a los ojos a su amor eterno

-Entonces Por que?-…

-Por que me ayudabas?!-…

-Por que actuabas tan agresiva cuando otras chicas me coqueteaban?-…

-Por que cuando todo era gris solo tu sonreías para mi?!-…

-Dime por que siempre estuviste hay para mi?!-…

-Deja atrás tu maldito silencio y dime ¿¡Por que!?-

-¡POR QUE TE AMO!-

-Te he amado desde el día en que te conocí! por ello me empeño tanto en ayudarte! Por ello siempre estoy hay para ti!- Bajo la lluvia los corazones son más sincero -No quiero que te coqueteen! No quiero ser tu amiga! Solo quiero que me veas como a una chica! Como una posible novia! solo quiero que al fin me notes! Buaaa!- Decir que Phineas estaba en shock era poco, entre todas las sensaciones que experimentaba en ese instante la más fuerte era una felicidad extraña y desconocida, por otra parte haciendo memoria, era demasiado obvio más nunca estuvo en sus teorías que Isabella sintiera algo por el, y ahora se sentía tan sumamente mier** recordando los años que paso en ignorancia de los sentimientos de su vecina y el haber ignorando y seguramente en más de una ocasión herido dichos sentimientos,

Fue el llanto de Isabella que lo trajo devuelta a la realidad, el pasado importaba pero no tanto como el ahora, y en ese instante enfrente suyo yacía una chica, no cualquier chica, Isabella García Shapiro, su mejor amiga le había confesado sus más íntimos sentimientos y el ni siquiera sabia que sentía por ella, la quería? Obviamente la quería, pero hasta que punto, siendo quien era no tenia ni romota idea del punto cuando se quiere a alguien y se ama a alguien, haciendo uso de su memoria recordó que una ves su hermano le dijo que solo besando a alguien se puede saber si es amor, llegando hasta este punto era imposible echarse atrás

El llanto y la respiración de Isabella se cortaron en el ínstate que se sintió tomada por los hombros y noto el lento acercamiento de Phineas, el se detuvo a centímetros de su objetivo, observando los labios que necesitaba probar en ese momento, conecto la mirada con la de ella esperando cualquier señal que le indicase que prosiguiera, ella siendo incapaz de negarse a el, incapaz de rechazar aquello que tanto había esperado, solo atina a cerrar los ojos y hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza, Phineas tragando duramente retoma su acercamiento, tratando de no pensar cierra sus ojos y finalmente elimina la distancia entre ambos

Quizás fue el clima que lo hizo tan intimo, tal vez fue por todas las sensaciones experimentadas en ese día que hacia lucir todo como una ilusión o tal vez fue ese rozar de los labios suave y calmado, con ese sabor extrañamente conocido y placentero para ambos que les trasmitía tanta calma. O sencillamente fue la combinación de todo lo que hizo de aquel beso algo único

-Tal vez en el fondo siempre lo supe- Fueron las palabras de Phineas al separarse mostrando una gran sonrisa ladina

-Que?- Fue la inconciente pregunta de una muy nublada Isabella

-También te amo jeje je- Fue lo ultimo que escucho Isabella antes de desmayarse

…-…-…-…-…-

-Isabella, Isabella despierta!-

-Que¿?que sucedió?¿-

-Dímelo tu, te encontré desmayada sobre la banca-

-Me encontraste? Pero que paso con la confesión? el beso? tu? yo?-

-Isabella cálmate, acabo de llegar así que no se de que hablas-

Isabella al darse cuenta de la realidad sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, se sintió caer en un abismo de tristeza hasta que escucho la risa de Phineas

-Que es tan gracioso?-

-Perdón, fue una pequeña broma, en realidad si nos besamos- Phineas Flynn genio o inconciente?

-Sabes para ser alguien que le gusta el rosa, eres muy violenta- Hablo el adolescente mientra se sobaba la mejilla

-Es tu culpa, no deberías jugarle ese tipo de bromas a una chica que se te acaba de confesar-

-Lo recordare en el futuro, en fin, quieres ser mi novia- Tras pensarlo un poco Phineas decidió no darle mucha importancia al asunto de los sentimientos y el romanticismo y ahorrarse esfuerzo por el momento

-Si Phineas acepto con gusto- Fue la repuesta a atropellada de Isabella quien se sonrojo por ser tan evidente

-Bien- Phineas se levanto, calzó el bolso al hombro y extendió su mano derecha a Isabella- Vamos, la lluvia no toca a dos corazones que laten al mismo song- Isabella sonrío por la ocurrencia de su ahora novio y gustosa acepto su mano

Y así partieron, perdiéndose en alguna esquina de esta tranquila ciudad con un gran futuro por delante, y que quien soy yo, tal ves soy aquel que desvío todos los transporté de esa parada, tal vez soy aquel que impidió el ingreso de cualquier ciudadano a esa calle, o solo soy alguien que tenia una buena cámara en el momento justo, en fin prefiero pensar que solo soy un anónimo que ayudo a dos buenos amigos a ser algo más

-Ferb date por muerto, se que fuiste tu quien subió ese video a Internet-

-Y nuevamente un héroe es perseguido-

-No eres un héroe, solo eres alguien quien grabo a escondidas a su hermano en un momento intimo-

-Y con la ultimas palabras cierro el telón, guardar los sentimiento no es la respuesta, siempre hay que hablar con el corazon-.


End file.
